Madoka  chan
by Anja54
Summary: Maka y su grupo ya a vencido al Kishin y a Noah pero su verdadero enemigo, Medusa, sigue libre y lista para atacar a Shibusen, pero no penso en la nueva alumna Madoka y lo mucho que ella pelearía para mantener a salvo a sus amigos.


Bueno este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste! a leer!

* * *

Hey Kid a donde nos dirigimos esta vez?- pregunto Liz, quien aun estando como una pistola, estaba cansada por las horas de viaje.

A un bosque llamado el bosque fantasma- dijo Kid con indiferencia mientras acomodaba sus pies sobre beelzebub.

El bosque fantasma!- grito Liz mientras que temblaba, su hermana menor, Patty, se rio por lo bajo.

Qué ocurre?, pensé que ya habías superado tu miedo a los fantasmas- dijo Kid con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Eso es cierto pero no hay porque presionar la suerte ¿verdad?- dijo Liz mientras que disimulaba una sonrisa aunque Kid no la noto porque ella estaba en su estado de arma.

Mi hermana tiene miedo- se rio Patty.

Yo miedo de que estás hablando Patty!- grito Liz medio enojada, medio avergonzada.

Jeje…- la risa de Patty se detuvo en seco.

Que ocurre Patty?- pregunto Liz mientras que volteaba a ver a su hermana quien tenía una cara seria y un poco sudorosa.

Siento algo extraño no lo siente hermana?- le pregunto Patty a Liz, la mayor de las hermanas se quedo pensativa antes de asentir.

Es como una presión sobre mí, es extraño- informo Liz a Kid quien intento buscar la fuente de la molestia aunque no vio nada además del cielo nublado de aquella mañana.

Cr…creo que también la estoy sintiendo- dijo Liz mientras que temblaba ligeramente- hey Kid- llamo a su técnico.

Kid se detuvo en seco y miro a sus armas- que ocurre Liz?

Se está poniendo peor – advirtió la mayor de las armas.

Kid se asusto ante la petición, miro el camino que tenia adelante ya en si estaban en el bosque de los fantasmas solo tenía que encontrar un lugar a donde descender pero esa no era razón para arriesgar a sus armas.

Está bien regresemos le diré al profesor Stein que las revise- dijo Kid segundos después recibió la respuesta que estaba buscando.

No, Stein no!- grito Liz con miedo a que la disecaran en la enfermería, Kid se rio quedamente mientras que la Thompson menor se rio estrepitosamente.

Vamos- dijo Kid mientras que comenzaba a dar una vuelta en Beelzebub y justo cuando lo hizo un sonido ensordecedor lleno sus oídos dejándolo paralizado en su lugar.

Kid-Kun?- lo llamo Patty pero el chico no contestaba solo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El técnico no podía escuchar las voces de su arma solo escuchaba ese espantoso chirrido, de la nada su vista se comenzó a nublar, comenzó a sentirse helado.

Kid! Contesta!- grito Liz una vez más porque llevaban un buen rato intentando llamar su atención pero el chico no parecía importarle ni un poco.

Hermana!- grito Patty a Liz, la mayor de las Thompson se asusto volteo a ver a su hermana menor solo para encontrar su mirada clavada en algo debajo de ellas.

Que ocu—ahh!- grito Liz mientras que veía como Beelzebub comenzaba a desaparecer- Kid que haces!- grito Liz segundos después la patineta desapareció por completo los tres comenzaron a caer, fue hasta ese momento que las hermana Thompson se dieron cuenta de que su técnico estaba inconsciente.

Kid!- grito Liz mientras que caían, no había manera que se salvaran de esta sin beelzebub estaban muertas- Patty- la hermana mayor volteo a ver a su hermana y se dio un buen susto cuando la vio cayendo con una sonrisa en el rostro como si estar a punto de morir fuera algo normal- PATTY!

Hermana mira estoy volando- repetía patty constantemente.

Patty no le hagas esto a tu hermana- decía Liz medio llorando, la mayor de las Thompson miro hacia la dirección en la que caían una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro cuando vio un lago… estaban salvadas.

Liz cerró los ojos, tratando de evadir los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente a cada segundo aunque la risa de su hermana era una contraparte divertida a sus ideas de distracción.

El ambiente cambio, el aire ya no le golpeaba la cara de la mayor de las Thompson más bien estaba rodeada de agua.

Estaba viva había sobrevivido la caída, no lo podía creer!

Sentía frio, tuvo que concentrarse lo más que pudo para acordarse de que Kid seguía inconsciente y que tenía que sacarlo a flote si no quería que se ahogaran los dos en aquel lago.

Salió a la superficie e hizo todo lo posible por mantener la cabeza de Kid fuera del agua, temía por su técnico, que cosa podía hacer a un shinigami caer inconsciente… acaso estaría enfermo.

Patty!- grito desesperada Liz cuando no vio a su hermana en la superficie de aquel lago que parecía más un pantano que otra cosa, hasta cierto punto el líquido en el que estaba era viscoso- Patty!- volvió a gritar Liz esta vez un poco más desesperada.

De la nada algo salto del lago y salió volando en los aires como un agraciado delfín, Liz se asusto de sobremanera pero cuando vio la melena rubia de su hermana sus nervios desaparecieron por completo y fueron remplazados por furia.

Patty que crees que hacías, asustaste a tu hermana!- grito Liz mientras se echaba a llorar.

Lo único que hizo Patty fue echarse a reír antes de decirle que "ya todo estaba bien" mientras que le tocaba el cabello una y otra vez a su hermana mayor.

Está bien salgamos del agua, Kid pesa mucho- dijo al final Liz mientras que comenzaba nadar hacia la orilla Patty la ayudaba con Kid quien no daba indicios de despertar en un buen rato.

*Clap*

Liz se quedo varada en medio de aquel pantano, patty la miro con sus ojos azules abiertos de par de par.

Que fue eso?- pregunto Liz, sus nervios calándole hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

*Clap*

Ahí estaba otra vez, aquel sonido a algo chapoteando en el agua del alrededor.

Liz miro a todos lados atenta a cualquier cosa que saliera del agua y entonces enfrente de ella, a sus lados, rodeándolos a los tres estaban una gran cantidad de cocodrilos.

Ahhhh!- grito Liz desesperada, mientras que flotaba desesperada en el centro del pantano.

Patty se echo a reír mientras que decía entre risas- Jirafa! Jirafa!- una y otra vez lo dijo mientras que los depredadores las cercaban.

Estos no son Jirafas!- el grito se escucho en el perímetro del lago, pájaros volaron de la ramas de los arboles cercanos.

Una chica que caminaba por el bosque escucho los gritos y corrió en esa dirección.

* * *

Kid abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía ligeramente mareado y tenía mucho frio demasiado para ser verdad.

_Liz, Patty_- llamo a sus compañeras casi en un susurro.

Oh Kid te levantaste- la voz de Liz llego de su derecha, Kid parpadeo varias veces para ver con más claridad y ahí a su lado se encontraba la mayor de las Thompson con una taza de té en la mano.

Hi! Kiddo-kun- saludo Patty desde la izquierda de él, a diferencia de su hermana ella llevaba una galleta en la mano.

Kid se incorporo lentamente se sentía mareado, miro a su alrededor estaban en una casa un poco vieja por todos los parches que tenía en el techo para tapar las goteras, una cuantas candelas iluminaban el lugar, el olor a moho era lo que más sobresalía el lugar dándole una apariencia más macabra y descuidada- quien podría vivir ahí?- pensó Kid.

Una puerta chirrido cuando la abrieron y de ella salió una chica casi de la misma edad de kid, ella tenía cabello negro, sus ojos emanaban el mismo color nada más que tenía un poco de gris en ellos, una sonrisa marcaba su rostro y su camisa verde y pantalon desgastado le daban una esencia de calma al lugar.

Parece que su amigo ya está mejor- dijo la chica con una voz suave mientras que se acercaba a los tres y se sentaba cerca de Patty- un placer conocerte tu nombre es Death the kid ¿no? Yo soy Madoka Larkin.

Madoka Larkin?- Kid se quedo pensativo unos segundos tratando de ver si la conocía pero cuando no la reconoció volteo a ver a Liz por ayuda.

No te acuerdas de nada verdad Kid?- dijo Liz mientras que tomaba un poco del té que tenía en las manos.

Kid- kun no se acuerda de nada- se rio Patty como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

En resumen te desmayaste mientras que íbamos de camino al bosque fantasma, comenzamos a caer y por suerte que caímos en un lago lleno de cocodrilos- Liz tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- en fin Madoka no ayudo a salir de ahí sin que los cocodrilos nos comieran vivos.

Me desmaye?- dijo Kid un poco desubicado por lo que su arma había dicho.

Yo también pienso lo mismo, acaso estás enfermo Kid?- le pregunto Liz.

No me siento enfermo- respondió Kid rápidamente.

Death the kid quieres algo para beber o tal vez una galleta- pregunto Madoka mientras que se levantaba pensando en que Kid iba a aceptar su propuesta.

Un poco de agua y por favor llámame Kid- lo que parecía un pedido se convirtió en una orden y es que la verdad era que Kid no se sentía cómodo en este lugar, sentía el pecho oprimido y le costaba respirar.

Enseguida vuelvo- dijo un poco asustada Madoka mientras que se excusaba del lugar y pasaba por la puerta hacia donde Kid creía que estaba en la cocina.

Oi Kid que te pasa ella nos salvo- dijo Liz en modo de reproche.

Lo lamento no es culpa de ella pero necesito salir de este lugar- dijo Kid mientras que se levantaba y trastabillaba en búsqueda de una salida de aquella mugrienta casa pero después de unos pasos sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas en cuestión de segundos Patty y Liz estaban a su lado.

Kid!- llamo Liz.

Kid- Kun- llamo Patty.

Ambas mantenían a su técnico porque este no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Oi Kid me dijiste que no estabas enfermo que te pasa- dijo Liz mientras que colocaba su mano en la frente del chico no había señal de fiebre o alguna herida en el cuerpo del joven shinigami.

Est…e…lugar me sofoca- saco Kid entre jadeos, su mirada se volvía borrosa y parecía que no le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones.

Kid apretó su pecho con su mano- tengo que Sali de aquí- volvió a decir una segunda vez.

Sus armas llamaron su nombre pero él no contestaba parecía que estaba el conocimiento a toda velocidad.

Madoka entro en la sala con el vaso de agua en la mano pero cuando vio la situación lo dejo a un lado y se acerco a ellos.

Que le pasa?- pregunto ella aterrada.

Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí nos puedes guiar a la salida del bosque? –Pregunto Liz antes de que otra idea cayera en su cabeza- Madoka tienes un espejo?

Madoka asintió.

No funciona!- grito Liz.

Ahhh- dijo Patty sorprendida por la declaración de su hermana.

Tendremos que salir de aquí- declaro Liz.

No te preocupes las guiare a la salida- dijo Madoka con voz firme.

Gracias- dijo Liz mientras que colocaba a un Kid al borde del colapso sobre su espalda _"aguanta un poco mas Kid" _pensó Liz antes de voltear a ver a Patty- Vamos.

Hi!- dijo Patty rápidamente aceptando las ordenes de su hermana.

* * *

Salieron del bosque hacia un sendero que los guiaba a un pequeño pueblo, Liz sintió una notable diferencia, era como si el aire fuera más fresco en este lugar que adentro de aquella maraña verde que era el bosque.

Sentiste eso Patty?- pregunto Liz a su hermanita.

Sip- dijo ella rápidamente mientras que respiraba de una manera melodramática, esto hizo sonreír a Liz.

mmm- Kid levanto el rostro por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Kid-Kun te sientes mejor?-pregunto Patty mientras que se acercaba a él.

Un poco- admitió el técnico.

Patty se volteo rápidamente hacia su derecha, algo se aproximaba hacia ellos… un proyectil.

Patty agarro a Madoka de la mano para luego lanzarse encima de su hermana quien cayó hacia atrás junto con Kid los cuatro se mantuvieron en el piso mientras que un proyectil pasaba a su lado y golpeaba contra un árbol pero este no exploto sino que comenzó a desintegrar el árbol al que había golpeado.

Que fue eso?- pregunto Liz.

No se…- dijo Patty segundos después se escucho pisadas a toda velocidad por el sendero.

Patty tienes mejor puntería que yo puedes encargarte de esto?- pregunto Liz mientras que dejaba a un Kid aun débil recostado sobre un árbol.

Hi- acepto Patty, segundos después Liz se había transformado y la menor de la Thompson la blandía con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Son pistolas- susurro Madoka por lo bajo mientras que veía estupefactas las hermanas Thompson trabajando juntas.

No solo son pistolas, son pistolas GEMELAS- grito Kid emocionado como si la energía hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo- y son totalmente simétricas!

Madoka estaba estupefacta, hace unos segundos aquel chico parecía moribundo ahora estaba hablando de… simetría?

Es un OCD que tiene el- dijo Liz quien estaba convertido en arma.

Un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la… simetría?- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera anexar algo más Patty disparo, la luz rosada que salió de la boca de la pistola fue a dar con una criatura de cuerpo negro, ojos grandes y cuerpo musculoso.

Aquella criatura lanzo un sonido aterrador, era parecido al gruñido de un animal pero era mucho más agudo tanto que todos los presentes se taparon los oídos con las manos para no quedar sordos.

Aquel monstruo tomo la oportunidad de la distracción de sus atacantes y se lanzo contra Patty quien fue tirada contra un árbol, en el golpe soltó a Liz quien fue a dar a pocos metros de ella.

Kid no perdió tiempo, este enemigo era mucho para que sus armas se encargaran de él solas, se levanto con dificultad y comenzó a correr hacia las hermanas Thompson.

Espera Kid aun no estás bien!- grito Madoka quien seguía paralizada en su lugar.

Liz, patty!- grito el técnico, segundos después tenia a sus dos armas en sus manos en una posición que según Madoka podía apreciar era total mente simétrica.

Kid-Kun estas bien?- pregunto Patty.

Te pregunto lo mismo- dijo Kid antes de lanzarse al ataque, sus movimientos rápidos y alternativos confundieron al enemigo.

Bang! Bang!- disparos surcaron el lugar con suma velocidad, Kid estaba débil pero no lo suficiente como para no dar una buena pelea.

El monstruo recibía los disparos como si no le importaba ser herido, en realidad cada vez que lo golpeaban el absorbía la energía que venía retenida en estos y los ocupaba para hacerse más fuerte y más rápido.

Madoka vio como Kid comenzaba a perder en contra de aquella criatura.

Aquel monstruo golpeo a kid en el abdomen y lo tiro al piso con una patada- Kid!- grito Madoka mientras que se levantaba de su pantalon cayó el espejo que le había pedido Liz hace unas pocas horas, habían marcado un numero, tal vez la persona que contestara aquella llamada los podría ayudar.

Madoka marco rápidamente el número sin esperar un segundo más.

42-42-564.

El espejo se comenzó a mover como el agua cuando algo cae en ella eran pequeñas repercusiones, como olas.

Kid!, Kid-Kun!- los gritos de las hermanas Thompson llamo la atención de Madoka quien se volteo hasta que pudo ver a la criatura sosteniendo a Kid por el cuello.

Madoka no tenía tiempo para que le contestara quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea, tenía que actuar en ese momento sino los matarían enfrente de sus ojos.

Ella se había prometido nunca volver a utilizar su poder de arma pero no le quedaba ninguna opción, era eso o la muerte de Kid, Liz y Patty.

Madoka tiro el espejo a un lado y dejo la imagen surgiera en su mente, su forma de arma resurgió.

* * *

El sol reía con frecuencia mientras que el calor en Death city aumentaba.

Maka se había quitado su centro color crema y solo se había quedado con su camisa blanca mientras que la clase especial continuaba en la sección de la Luna creciente.

No puedo poner mi atención en Stein –sensei con este calor- se quejo Maka por lo bajo.

Ese día Stein había planeado una nueva clase especial para enseñar a los chicos en la manera de supervivencias en casos de extrema emergencia ya habían tenido suficiente emergencia con la destrucción que había causado el kishin habían pasado casi un mes organizando Death city y Shibusen, inclusive había invitado a Shinigami-sama para un espejo conferencia en la que el también participaba por medio de comentarios que daba aunque aun estuviera en el Death room.

Estoy sudando demasiado eso no es _cool_ en lo absoluto- se quejo Soul mientras que movía su camisa de adelante para atrás para que un poco de aire golpeara su cara.

Este escenario debería ser mío pero el calor me está ganando!- gritaba Black star una y otra vez interrumpiendo las instrucciones de Stein.

Black star un poco más bajo- pidió Tsubaki mientras que lo miraba con una gota de vergüenza pasándole por la cara.

Ahhh! Tu también estas del lado del calor Tsubaki!- grito Black star, toda la clase los volteo a ver.

No es eso Black star… yo- pero antes de que terminara la frase algo llamo la atención de la clase.

El sonido de una llamada hacia Shinigami- discúlpame Stein lo pondré en línea rápidamente y luego podremos progresar- otra vez esas pequeñas olas aparecieron en la pantalla y a un lado del espejo salió la imagen de quien fuera que lo llamaba.

Fue confusa al principio pero luego se vio con claridad aquella imagen un tanto aterradora, la criatura negra sostenía a Kid por el cuello.

Kid!- gritaron todos sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, Shinigami-sama se vio sorprendido al principio antes de preocuparse.

Todo parecía ser de lo peor hasta que otra figura apareció en la imagen, era una chica que corría a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo su cabellera negra revoloteo en el aire mientras que la chica saltaba, mientras que estaba en el aire de su pierna salió una forma de guadaña y cuando la paso por el brazo del monstruo lo corto como si fuera de lo más fácil.

Quien es ella?- pregunto Maka por lo bajo mientras que miraba con asombro como otra guadaña salía del antebrazo de la chica de cabello negro.

No…lo…se- dijo Soul, en lo muy profundo de su corazón le encantaría hacer lo que esa chica estaba haciendo asi podría ser más fuerte y no un arma que es inútil sin un técnico.

* * *

El brazo que había cortado del cuerpo del monstruo cayó al piso y se volvió en un charco de sangre negra casi al instante.

Kid estaba en el piso tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando Madoka le hablo- te encuentras bien Kid- kun- pregunto ella con decisión mientras que sacaba una guadaña de cada brazo.

Si gracias-dijo Kid sorprendido al ver esa clase de exposición de fuerza de una chica de su edad.

Tu también eras un arma- dijo Liz por lo bajo.

Etto…si un arma pero nunca tan simétrica como ustedes dos- dijo Madoka con una sonrisa en el rostro- yo me encargare del resto- dijo Madoka antes de lanzarse en contra el monstruo que estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

Espera Mado…ka- termino el nombre y para ese momento la chica ya había cortado a la criatura en dos partes ambas explotaron luego de un tiempo en miles de gotillas de sangre negra que cayó como lluvia sobre los cuatro.

Madoka suspiro satisfecha- bueno hemos terminado- dijo ella, llevo sus brazos hacia lo alto y cuando los bajo sus guadañas desaparecieron como pedazos de cristal en el aire.

Wow!- dijeron Patty, Liz y Kid al mismo tiempo, Madoka se echo a reír ante sus expresión.

Patty y Liz volvieron a su forma normal y le sonrieron con esmero a Madoka la menor de ellas inclusive se le tiro encima diciéndole gracias a la chica.

Kiddo…- la voz era lejana pero Kid la reconoció al instante y corrió en dirección del espejo, Liz, Patty y Madoka lo siguieron de cerca.

Padre- hablo Kid por el espejo.

Quiero una explicación detallada de lo que acabo de ver- pidió Shinigami a su hijo.

La charla fue extensa y constante duro unos 10 minutos que al terminar hizo sentir a Madoka un poco relejada porque escuchaba decir mucho su nombre.

Cuando el joven shinigami se aparto del espejo se dirigió a sus armas y a su nueva amiga.

Oi Kiddo que dijo?- pregunto Liz mientras que lo volteaba a ver pero él la ignoro y camino hacia Madoka para preguntarle lo siguiente.

Madoka quisieras integrarte a Shibusen es la escuela de mi padre en donde entranan a armas como Liz y a Patty y a los técnicos que las manejan como yo asi que, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Kid.

Oi Kid eso te dijo tu padre que la invitaras a ir a Shibusen- Kid contesto con un suave asentimiento.

Me encantaría- dijo Madoka segundos después fue noqueada al piso por Patty quien gritaba con fascinación que Madoka iría a clases con ella y haría jirafas "simétricas" con ella.

Lo último hizo sonreír tanto a Liz como Kid.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Que les pareció? espero que les gustara? por favor comenten que piensan debería continuarlo?


End file.
